Consciente Inconsciente
by C. Weller chan
Summary: Y ahí estaba otra vez: esa dulce tortura, ese irresistible hechizo que lo obligaba a mantener su roja mirada sobre ella, quien sin tener ni la más mínima idea, no hacía más que leer su libro inmersa.


**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater pertenece a Ookubo Atsushi

**Dedicatoria:** Para Suikaze. Otra vez, jujuju.

**Advertencia:** Ligero OoC

"**CONSCIENTE-INCONSCIENTE"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo Único**

Y ahí estaba otra vez: ese ademán, ese movimiento repetible e inconsciente que realizaba cada vez que concluía una batalla, para manifestar su satisfacción por el resultado.

Ese endemoniado, delicado y casi imperceptible roce de sus labios contra su asta cuando la enderezaba y la acercaba a su pecho.

¿Desde cuándo Maka había adoptado esa manía? No lo recordaba con exactitud, pero sí estaba seguro que tenía algunos años ya. Si bien cuando apenas eran unos adolescentes una acción como esta ni siquiera lo hubiera hecho pestañear, ahora, como un hombre joven de 21 años lo convertía en lava candente con ansias de más.

Después de todo, ¿cómo no desearlo?, si cuando menos se lo esperaba se descubrió total e irreversiblemente enamorado de esa mujer de 20 años rubia flaca pecho plano con un genio volátil y actitudes de niña caprichosa, acompañada de unos encantadores ojos color esmeralda, unos gestos y posturas que con el paso de los años habían adquirido un tenue, delicioso e inconsciente tono sensual y un coraje y una fortaleza capaz de derribar montañas.

Y si tan siquiera esa sensualidad la reservara solamente al término de un combate; pero para su desgracia Maka parecía haber desarrollado un gusto involuntario por manifestar su femineidad en todo momento y lugar, haciéndolo sudar frío y tragar con esfuerzo en lo que sus ojos rubí disimuladamente parecían seguirla a todos lados, bebiéndose su imagen mientras hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por reprimir sus impulsos, como tomarla entre sus brazos y llenarla de besos mientras la arrastraba hasta su cama sin dejarle ninguna opción, para hacerla gemir y gritar de placer debajo de él incontables veces durante toda la noche y en el amanecer acunarla en su pecho cuando su cuerpo quedara satisfecho.

- Vamos Soul. Es hora de regresar a casa –

Si. Si tan sólo él no fuera tan cool y calmado, hacía mucho que hubiera mandado todo al demonio y esas ansiedades conscientes las hubiera convertido en maravillosas realidades.

* * *

Y ahí estaba otra vez: esa dulce tortura, ese irresistible hechizo que lo obligaba a mantener su roja mirada sobre ella, quien sin tener ni la más mínima idea, no hacía más que leer su libro inmersa, sentada en el sofá de la pequeña sala del departamento que compartían desde jovencitos.

Y seguramente que era un libro fantástico. Luego de todo ese tiempo de observaciones clandestinas, Soul sabía cuando Maka encontraba la lectura aburrida, interesante o complicada, y por la manera como estaba sentada, con los codos recargados en sus rodillas y los hombros encorvados hacia adelante, definitivamente esa novela era la mar de atrayente.

Pero también era cuando ella, sin darse cuenta, hacía los ademanes más cautivadores.

Mientras que con una mano sostenía el libro, la otra la tenía junto a su rostro, concretamente junto a su boca, porque en principio eran sus dedos los que sufrían las consecuencias de las turbaciones de Maka. Cuando leía una parte emocionante, comenzaba a mordisquear las puntas, ya fueran una o dos al mismo tiempo. Cuando el relato era intrincado, las yemas recorrían una y otra vez, aceitándolos un poco con saliva, los labios llenos y carnosos dejándolos hinchados en un coqueto tono rojo, invitándolo a presionar los propios contra ellos, morderlos con su afilada dentadura y succionarlos con delicadeza, saboreándolos. Y cuando la lectura era aburrida, era el turno de la lengua, que se deslizaba de cuando en cuando, arriba y abajo, de izquierda a derecha y viceversa por los gajos carmesís y brillantes, o en ocasiones la punta era aprisionada entre sus perlados dientes, símbolo de la impaciencia por concluir con lo que estaba leyendo.

Y por supuesto, las posturas también la delataban. Si no recargaba el costado de su torso en el respaldo, hincada y con una mejilla descansando en un cojín, lo que hacía era sentarse con las torneadas y deliciosas piernas extendidas sobre el sofá, o también, acostada boca abajo, con sus blancas extremidades inferiores flexionadas y una sobre la otra, con un ligero sube baja que hacía que sus ojos granates no se distrajeran ni para parpadear, siguiendo el juguetón movimiento desde su lugar de siempre, una de las sillas del comedor que se encontraba a un par de metros de la sala.

Cuando Maka se abstraía, él podía observarla descaradamente, siguiendo todos y cada uno de los movimientos inconscientes, deleitables a su vista y con la facultad de excitarlo a los pocos minutos de manera infalible. Cuando la rubia se estiraba y jugaba con sus dedos con su largo cabello sabía que debía ser cuidadoso, con miradas furtivas y rápidas, lo que no impedía que deseara pasar su boca por esa piel nacarada, deslizar sus manos por esas largas piernas o aprisionarla entre sus musculosos brazos. Sí, él estaba terriblemente consciente de todo lo que deseaba hacerle.

Pero ahora, al mirarla sin ningún disimulo, fijamente, sentada frente a él, parecía que su resistencia estaba llegando a un límite. Ese fugaz rozón de labios contra su asa al terminar el encuentro lo había llenado de sensaciones abrumadoras. ¡Vaya! Lo fuera de lugar era que convertido en guadaña pudiera _sentir_ algo, puesto que una de sus características al estar en modo de arma era precisamente que no sentía nada, condición necesaria para soportar los golpes, embates y el trato que Maka le daba al combatir. Pero, ¿cómo explicar las sensaciones que lo asaltaban cuando su usuaria lo sujetaba? Podía jurar que percibía con total claridad la calidez y delicadeza de sus manos al asirlo, llenándolo de voluptuosidad exacerbada difícilmente controlable.

Y ahí estaba otra vez: ese condenado, adorable, inconsciente mordisqueo.

Y su autocontrol estalló.

- ¡MALDICIÓN MAKA! ¡ESTÁS ENLOQUECIÉNDOME! – totalmente desorientada, la rubia levantó su cabeza mirando hacia todos lados buscando el origen del grito, hasta que con los ojos abiertos como platos volteó hacia Soul, quien sin esperar ni un segundo, se levantó con brusquedad de su puesto de vigilancia para dirigirse a la joven de dos zancadas, parándose frente a ella y sin más trámite, cargarla y con determinación llevarla hacia su recámara.

- ¡So-soul! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Maka con titubeos, pero extrañamente tranquila y acurrucada en los brazos de su compañero, aún con el libro en las manos.

- ¿Que qué estoy haciendo? ¡Estoy terminando de una vez por todas con esta tortura! ¿Sabes lo que tus manías me han estado provocando? ¿Tienes una idea del estado en que me dejas con esos hábitos tan sugestivos? ¿Puedes imaginarte lo enardecido que me tienes cada vez que pones en prácticas esas costumbres? – preguntaba Soul con molestia, urgido. Al llegar a la puerta de su recámara y encontrarla cerrada, en lugar de bajar a la chica prefirió abrirla de una patada para no perder ni un instante. Esto tenía que hacerse ahora.

Pero antes que pudiera poner un pie en la habitación, se detuvo en seco al escuchar una risita disimulada, casi un gorgorito. Con desconcierto, Soul inclinó su cabeza para mirar a su preciosa carga, que sin éxito, trataba de esconder su sonrisa.

Un momento. Luego de interminables noches en vela, de luchas internas plagadas de angustia y desesperación, de miedos inconmensurables que lo habían obligado a callar por tantos años, ¡por fin estaba declarando sus sentimientos, estaba a punto de darle a Maka una muestra de amor físico irrefutable que demostrara de una vez por todas sus sentimientos llenos de devoción y adoración hacia ella! Había realizado un acto que de haber estado en sus cinco sentidos, difícilmente hubiera llevado a cabo, puesto que su consciente no se lo hubiera permitido al considerarlo vergonzoso, ¿y lo que ella hacía era reírse? ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Entre risas que le dificultaban hablar, Maka comentó, feliz:

- ¡Oh Soul, por fin! – Soul la miró incrédulo. ¿Se habría vuelto loca de repente? Pero cuando Maka le pasó sus brazos por el cuello, mirándolo arrobada, el chico comenzó a cambiar de opinión. - ¡No sabes cuánto estuve esperando este momento! ¡Llegué a pensar que nunca te percatarías! –

Soul la miró suspicaz.

- ¿Percatarme? – Maka asintió con la cabeza, mimosa.

- ¡Sí! Te he estado enviando mensajes subliminales todo este tiempo, tratando de decirte que entre tú y yo… pues… - un rubor delicioso llenó las mejillas de la joven, mientras el titubeo se acentuaba. - ¡Ya sabes! Que tú y yo… - a pesar de la confianza, parecía que la rubia aún se sentía cohibida para decir las palabras claramente.

Soul quiso jugar un momento. Pero sólo un momento, la cama los estaba aguardando.

- Que tú y yo… ¿qué? – preguntó socarrón. Maka alzó el libro, indignada, e hizo el ademán de dejarlo caer sobre la cabeza de Soul en uno de sus famosos golpes. El joven cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero nada sucedió. Al abrir los ojos con cautela, Maka lo estaba mirando, pero enseguida sin apartar la mirada tiró el libro al piso sin darle importancia alguna y entonces escondió su rostro en el cuello de Soul, apretando su abrazo, y él al sentir el suave aliento contra su piel, estuvo a punto de entrar corriendo a la recámara y lanzarla a su lecho sin ceremonias.

- ¡Oh, eres un estúpido! ¿Vas a obligarme a decirlo, maldito inconsciente? – sintiéndose repentinamente engrandecido, Soul se carcajeó, eufórico.

- ¡Maka, eran tus manías inconscientes las que me convertían en el estúpido más estúpido del planeta! Lo hacías a propósito, ¿no es así, angelito? – la aludida enderezó la cabeza, indignada:

- ¿Y de qué otra manera podía hacerte entender que estaba dispuesta a empezar una relación contigo? ¡No estaba segura de lo que sentías! ¡_Aún_ no estoy segura de lo que sientes por mí! ¿Qué tal si esta reacción es sólo un impulso equivocado de tu inconsciente? – exclamó en tono de reproche. Soul sonrió con toda la cara, y acomodando a Maka en sus brazos, respondió mientras entraba a la recámara y la depositaba en la cama, para enseguida acostarse encima de ella:

- Pues lo único que podemos hacer es asegurarnos que no sea sólo una reacción motivada por el momento, sino una auténtica manifestación de amor, ¿no crees? – una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en el rostro de Maka, pero sólo una fracción de segundo, porque los labios de Soul descendieron y sellaron la boca femenina con un beso fiero y hambriento.

Ahora podían ambos comprobar que sus sentimientos no eran producto de un impulso inconsciente.

Y él, ¡maldita sea!, se aseguraría que hicieran el amor perfectamente conscientes.

* * *

**Fin de "Consciente-Inconsciente"**


End file.
